


The Thrill of the Chase

by Mazuku



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Seduction, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazuku/pseuds/Mazuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian could smell Lawrence Bluer’s desire, could almost taste the lust that burned in the schoolboy’s heart for his much older, so unattainable house master. Sebastian/Lawrence, yaoi, lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thrill of the Chase

Sebastian rather enjoyed being a house master. While it was irritating to have to keep up with Ciel’s endless demands on his time during the day, he had the evenings largely to himself. Having cultivated the image of a kindly, approachable teacher he often found members of the Sapphire Owl dormitory coming to his office after lessons were over for the day in order to bring him their problems – academic and otherwise. He doled out advice on trigonometry and homesickness in turn, and savoured the collection of jealousies, squabbles and romances that he was privy to now. 

Interesting as they were, though, those rivalries and friendships were nothing compared to _this_.

“Do you understand the equation now, Lawrence? Or should we go over it one more time?”

“Once more, please, Mr Michaelis.”

Sebastian could smell Lawrence Bluer’s desire, could almost taste the lust that burned in the schoolboy’s heart for his much older, so unattainable house master. He leaned in close until their arms were touching and started to write out the equation again, unsolved. 

“So you see here, wherever there are brackets, you must look to those first.”

“I understand.” 

Lawrence was maintaining the image of indifference very well, but not well enough to fool a demon. Sebastian could feel the tension rolling off him and his insides shivered at the thought of seducing the younger man. He liked seduction; it was the most delicious game he knew how to play. And he decided, there at the desk with his pen in his hand, that he was going to have Lawrence Bluer, and he was going to _enjoy_ it. It had really been far, far too long since he’d last enjoyed this kind of drawn-out flirtation. 

“And after that you have to follow the correct order – you must multiply before you subtract.” 

“So it’s like this, then.”

Lawrence was left-handed, and curled his wrist elegantly to fill in the missing answers, his body pressing up tighter against Sebastian’s. This was the moment; the time to begin his little game. Sebastian put his arm around Lawrence’s shoulders, smiling. “Exactly like that. Well done.” 

“Thank you.”

Lawrence made no attempt to move away, and Sebastian took the opportunity to withdraw his arm, brushing his fingers innocently against the younger man’s neck as he went. The shudder he got in response had him swallowing a grin. This would be easy. Easy and so sweet.

“Are you quite alright, Lawrence?”

“E-Excuse me?”

“You’re looking very flushed, are you feeling ill?” Lawrence’s forehead was warm to the touch, and he closed his eyes as Sebastian stroked his thumb back and forth over his soft skin. “I think you should retire. It’s getting quite late, and it wouldn’t do for you to have to sentence yourself to ‘Y’ for exceeding your bedtime.” As Lawrence opened his eyes Sebastian made his expression longing and lonely. The bait, as it were, to tempt the little fish into biting.

“Prefects don’t have to keep to a set bedtime,” Lawrence replied, looking uncertain. Sebastian let his hand linger for another long second before dropping it to his lap, smiling softly.

“Then, would you like to take a look at the next chapter of the textbook? Simultaneous equations are challenging, but very interesting.”

With suitable encouragement and subtle fawning, Sebastian led Lawrence through the basics of simultaneous equations. Their bodies were in contact the entire time – nothing suggestive, just a student and his teacher sitting a tiny bit too closely together, shoulder to shoulder at the heavy oak desk. It was only when Sebastian feigned a yawn and rubbed at his eyes behind his glasses that Lawrence moved away, getting to his feet.

“I’m sorry, Mr Michaelis, you must be tired. I apologise for outstaying my welcome.”

“Oh, you’re always welcome in my office, Lawrence. I know it’s not good form for a teacher to have favourites, but you’re certainly one of mine.” Sebastian stood, smiling shyly. “Goodnight. Sleep well." 

Lawrence licked his lips nervously before replying, and Sebastian knew that he’d taken the bait. “Goodnight, Mr Michaelis. I’ll probably come again tomorrow evening. I have an essay on the history of Parliament to submit next week and I’d like your opinion on my work so far.”

“Then, I’ll look forward to seeing you.” Sebastian opened his mouth as if about to speak, closed it again, and summoned a blush to his cheeks. Perhaps it was overkill, but he was enjoying himself too much to care. “Goodnight,” He said.

“Goodnight.”

After Lawrence Bluer closed the office door behind him, Sebastian sat back in his chair and smirked. He had missed this, being so isolated in the Phantomhive manor. The thrill of the chase, the challenge of being exactly the right person, at exactly the right time, creating the perfect scenario for whatever human his attention was on at the time. It was truly exquisite, and he would enjoy his extended seduction of the luscious little prefect of the Sapphire Owl dormitory.

 

*

 

The next night, as he’d promised, Lawrence arrived at his office with his essay in hand. Sebastian read it, but at the same time he put on a show for his little fish. He’d tussled his hair artfully before calling to Lawrence to enter the room and he’d also left the top button of his shirt open, leaving the smallest, tantalising triangle of skin open to view. As he cast his eyes over the text – which was a thoughtful and well-researched piece, all told – he nibbled on a loose fingernail, making the play of his fingers against his lips a seduction all of its own.

He could truly taste Lawrence’s lust this time, and while it was nothing compared to the meal he expected Ciel’s soul to make, it was certainly a satisfying snack. 

“I think it’s a very good essay, Lawrence. The only thing I would suggest is including more about the role of the Royal Family in the last fifty years, to really complete the analysis.” 

Lawrence looked thoughtful, folding his arms across his chest. “Yes, maybe something about Queen Victoria’s influence in Parliament?” 

“That would be perfect. But really, you could leave it exactly as it is and it would still be first-class. You really do deserve your reputation as the cleverest young man in the school.” Lawrence blushed and Sebastian wanted to devour him then and there. But that wouldn’t do; the game wasn’t fun if it was over too soon. “I…well, it’s a little embarrassing, but I really admire the way you apply yourself to your studies. You have such…determination.”

Lawrence stared at him, clearly at a loss for how to reply. But he was well-bred and politeness was second-nature to him. “Thank you,” He said eventually. 

“You are really…” Sebastian bit his lip. It was a touch dramatic, but it seemed fitting. “Quite marvellous, Lawrence.” He cleared his throat. “Sorry, I’m embarrassing you – and myself, I imagine – I don’t mean to…that is, I…” 

“It’s quite alright. It’s very flattering, for a teacher like yourself to pay me a compliment.” He sounded so composed, but his cheeks were scarlet and Sebastian could see the erection straining against the zipper of his trousers. He hid it by folding his hands in his lap, but Sebastian wasn’t deceived. Teenage hormones were such wonderful things, especially in young men – wild and uncontrollable, hot and filthy and demanding.

“I feel a chill tonight. Would you care to take tea with me?” 

“I should really get to bed. I have an early start tomorrow, there’s a P4 meeting before breakfast.”

Sebastian let his disappointment show, and pretended to cover it up with a smile. “In that case, you need your sleep. Goodnight, Lawrence. Sleep well.”

With an erection like that, sleep would be a long time coming to Lawrence Bluer. Unless he took care of it himself, muffling his moans against his hand as he touched himself, his thoughts full of his sweet, kind, blushing house master. Sebastian savoured his little fantasy as he watched Lawrence walk to the door, hesitating with his fingers on the handle.

“Goodnight, Mr Michaelis.” This time it was Lawrence who hesitated over something unsaid. “I…thank you for helping me with my work,” He said in the end, though Sebastian doubted that that was what he’d intended to say.

“Not at all, it was a pleasure,” He replied. The word ‘pleasure’ made Lawrence clench his hand on the door handle subconsciously, and Sebastian delighted in the effect he was having on the younger man. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Lawrence.”

“Yes. Tomorrow.” Lawrence looked at him one last time, his eyes full of desire, and closed the door behind himself softly. He was wonderful, all desperation and heat and want, responding wildly to the tiniest flirtation. Sebastian was fairly sure Lawrence was a virgin, and imagined how breathtaking it would be to take him to bed and drink in every last drop of that youthful, burning passion.

But that would come later; first he had to create exactly the right scenario that would have Lawrence Bluer falling helplessly into his teacher’s arms of his own accord.

 

*

 

It was another week before Lawrence came to his office again. Sebastian had seen glimpses of him at meals and in the corridors, but there had never been time to chat, so he was pleased when Lawrence came to him with his revised essay, a soft blush on his cheeks before he’d even entered the room. It would be tired and boring to use the ‘are you ill?’ trick again, but Sebastian didn’t feel any compunction about pulling his chair round to sit right beside the younger man, making the gentlest of assaults against his person.

And as they talked backwards and forwards about the merits of the aristocracy, Sebastian let his hand creep, creep, creep across Lawrence’s leg, firm against his thigh. The little fish became so busy enjoying the bait that he could barely hold up his end of the conversation, and even when Sebastian casually moved his hand away, saying nothing, Lawrence was still stuttering a little. Still, he’d let him know unquestionably that he was interested in him in more than a paternal way. Now it was up to Lawrence himself.

Sebastian endured several more visits in the same vein, each a little more desperate than the last. Lawrence grew noticeably more red-faced, and barely managed to keep his composure as Sebastian all the while pretended to be unassuming and gentle. It was a further week before anything more happened, and all in all it was rather unexpected. Sebastian had anticipated a longer game than this, but it seemed that Lawrence was more eager than he’d realised.

“Mr Michaelis?”

“Oh, Lawrence!” Sebastian let his voice come out with excitement, smiling widely for his favourite student. “Do come in. It’s…always nice to see you. Are you well?” He made his best play at shy attraction, and Lawrence returned his smile with a touch more confidence than he normally seemed to have. 

“Yes, quite well. And yourself?”

“Oh, I’m fine. Lots of essays to mark, but nothing that can’t wait.”

“Then, would you go over simultaneous equations with me again? I need to practice before the end-of-term exams.”

“Of course. Let me just pull my chair round.”

When he was seated beside Lawrence, Sebastian reflected that this was the beauty of seduction; the first time they’d sat together they’d been nothing like this close, but inch by inch, time after time, they’d turned an inappropriate touch into normalcy, and it was truly delicious.

It took Lawrence three pages of equations to make his move in the end, but his hand was steady as it splayed out over Sebastian’s thigh, squeezing gently.

“A…And if you need to find the value of x…” He swallowed and let himself breathe deeper. It wasn’t entirely for show; it had been some time since someone had touched him so intimately, and he’d missed it. Sex was the ultimate pleasure, for a demon like him. “You can work it out…it’s just a matter of…” He stuttered on, because Mr Michaelis, unlike Sebastian, was a shy and retiring man and he would surely be stunned by a student making so free with his body. “L-Lawrence, I…”

“Mr Michaelis…”

Sebastian closed his eyes and let his breath shudder in his throat as Lawrence’s hand dipped between his thighs. “Oh…” 

And then the trump card. He let Lawrence feel his erection, bucked his hips up into his touch and then just as suddenly stumbled to his feet. “I…I can’t…Lawrence, you’re – you’re my student, it’s really not…” He bit his lip, making his face a mask of tortured anguish. “You must go. Please.”

The look of pure, unadulterated lust that Lawrence fixed him with went straight to his groin. “I’m of age,” Said the younger man, leaning up towards Sebastian with obvious intent.

Sebastian allowed himself to touch Lawrence’s full lips, to tease his fingers through his hair and make the younger man moan low in his throat. He was lost; Sebastian had caught him, finally. But he still had to reel him in, and that would be the sweetest part of all. “Lawrence, I really do like you. Very much. But I’m your house master and…I could lose my job, they’ll think I’m a disgusting old pervert and really I just…” He drew in a deep breath as Lawrence pressed against the touch of his hands. “You’re so very handsome…” He waited for a second before closing the distance between them, bending to kiss Lawrence’s eager mouth. 

“Mm…Mr Michaelis…” 

“Oh Lawrence, please, I shouldn’t be doing this...” He let the kiss get deep enough to drive Lawrence wild and then pulled back, his hand over his mouth. He backed away a couple of steps so that Lawrence couldn’t drag him closer, and arranged his face to reflect horror and desire, shame and lust. He was the perfect image; a conflicted schoolmaster inexplicably drawn to his star pupil, unable to keep his hands off him even though it was inappropriate in the extreme. “Please, Lawrence, you must go. Please. I- I just can’t…”

Lawrence obeyed, though he looked unwilling, and the smouldering look he gave Sebastian as he stood in the doorway promised that this wasn’t the last he would hear about this situation. 

When Lawrence had gone Sebastian pleasured himself at his desk, dreaming of the night he would finally get to deflower Lawrence Bluer in earnest, and as he spilled himself over his gloves he wondered how far away that night might be.

 

*

 

The night in question came rather sooner than he’d expected. He’d imagined that Lawrence would shy away from him for a few days and keep him at an awkward distance, but the very next night he was about to get undressed and go to bed when someone knocked on his bedroom door.

A knock at the door late at night normally meant trouble; either someone was ill and needed care, or someone was having a midnight feast that needed to be broken up. “Come in?” He called. 

And in came trouble itself; Lawrence Bluer in navy silk pyjamas, determination written all over his face. 

“Oh…Lawrence…”

A long silence followed. Lawrence stared at him, pinning him between the bed and his chest of drawers, devouring him with his gaze alone. And then he reached down, silk rippling over his chest, and locked the door. The sound of the key turning in the lock was deafening in the silence. It was the sound of victory, but Sebastian didn’t allow himself a smile; the chase was coming to and end, but the last hurdle still remained to be jumped.

“You really shouldn’t have come, Lawrence.”

“I know.”

Another silence. Sebastian timed how long he thought it would take Mr Michaelis to break, and when he deemed it appropriate he crossed the room in three long strides and pinned Lawrence against the back of the door, kissing him with searing passion. It was certainly not a refined kiss, but what Lawrence lacked in experience he made up for with sheer, reckless eagerness.

Sebastian pulled away from the kiss gasping for air – and that wasn’t entirely an act. “Sweet God, Lawrence, tell me to stop.”

“No. I don’t want you to stop.”

“I’m going straight to Hell for this.”

“Then I’m going there with you.”

Now there was an idea. Lawrence would be a beautiful demon, Sebastian was sure of it. When he was done with Ciel he could be tempted to pursue this delicious human morsel and make a proper demon of him; he liked passionate little creatures like Lawrence, who were all seriousness and duty until you got them between the sheets.

Speaking of which…

“Come to bed with me. Please. I need you.” Lawrence followed him without question and they tumbled down onto the sheets together, Sebastian landing on top of his younger lover and grinding against him shamelessly. Though of course he feigned a guilty look, and bit his lip. “I shouldn’t be doing this. I shouldn’t be- shouldn’t even think of it…oh Lawrence…”

In the face of Mr Michaelis’ complete surrender, Lawrence seemed to find his confidence. His hands settled on Sebastian’s waist, gripping him tightly, encouraging the gentle rocking of his hips. “Teach me,” He said softly, and Sebastian groaned in response. 

“We mustn’t…really mustn’t…” And finally, finally, Sebastian allowed Mr Michaelis to disappear completely. He took a deep breath, trailing his fingers down Lawrence’s face and sliding them into his mouth. “I want to have you so badly,” He said. “I want to take you inside me. I want to feel you.” Lawrence sucked on his fingers, looking slightly overwhelmed – but eager to get started. Sebastian withdrew his fingers and wiped them dry on the sheets. 

He leaned down for another kiss, closing his eyes and undoing the buttons of Lawrence’s pyjamas blind. In return Lawrence tore at his waistcoat and shirt, his hands shaking badly. But while some of it might have been fear, Sebastian rather fancied that the shaking was really due to adrenalin. Lawrence was treating him to quite the feast of heady lust, and he was fast losing control.

He tore his lips away from Lawrence’s and nipped at his neck, feeling the body beneath him rise instinctively. Nuzzling his face against that inviting flesh he unbuttoned his own trousers and kicked them away. “Do you know how to…” 

“I’ve never…I’ve never done this before.” 

“Then let me.” Sebastian needed very little preparation. His form was fluid, but for the look of the thing he reached into his nightstand and drew out a bottle of oil, pouring it over his fingers before getting onto his hands and knees. “Watch me,” He breathed. “Just watch me, Lawrence.”

And this time the show was no act; Sebastian curled one finger into himself, then another, drawing them in and out at a leisurely pace. He knew that Lawrence was behind him and knew that he would be fascinated, shivering with anticipation. Well, no need to draw it out for too long. 

“Come here,” Sebastian ordered. He sighed in satisfaction as he felt Lawrence’s naked erection rubbing against his skin. “Yes,” He said in encouragement as it slipped into the crack of his backside. And then Lawrence was pushing inside him, and the soft groan that escaped Sebastian’s lips was completely unintentional.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, it feels good!” He gasped. “So good!” It had been so, so long since another man had taken him. It was a beautiful feeling, and all the more beautiful for the fact that Lawrence was clearly desperate to fuck him harder, but held back out of some misplaced sense of care. He would have to be absolved of that. “More, Lawrence, please!” 

“Can I…”

Sebastian slammed his hips back, taking in his younger lover completely and making him whimper with pleasure. “More,” He demanded. “More, Lawrence, don’t stop, don’t hesitate!”

That was all the permission Lawrence seemed to need. Seizing Sebastian’s hips he started to fuck him properly, his breath a series of desperate gasps. Sebastian was hardly any more eloquent, but he was quieter, and had the benefit of the pillows to muffle the soft noises that tore from his throat.

The tension in the room heightened; Sebastian was half-drunk with the lust pouring off Lawrence and the feeling of being filled by his lover’s thick cock. It was all he could do to not cry out loud with pleasure, especially when Lawrence’s thrusts started to become ragged and out-of-time.

“Mr Michaelis! I’m going to-! I can’t-!”

With a hastily swallowed shout Lawrence came inside him, his hips jerking furiously as he rode out his orgasm. Sebastian was already lost, overwhelmed by the waves of emotion rolling off Lawrence. He came against the sheets, biting down on the pillow and throwing his head back in desperation. Panting hard, he let himself collapse onto the mattress, and Lawrence dropped behind him. Sebastian rolled over to face him, allowing himself one last fully-Sebastian smirk before becoming Mr Michaelis again.

“You are so beautiful, Lawrence. I know I should feel bad for…for tempting you like this, but…”

“I came to you, Mr Michaelis.”

Sebastian gave him a small, hopeful smile. “You did, didn’t you?” He closed his eyes, snuggling himself up against Lawrence’s chest. “You’re terribly naughty, Lawrence. But…I don’t mind. It’s been a long time, since…well…”

Lawrence ran a gentle hand through Sebastian’s ruffled hair, and then sat up. “I should go back to the dormitory before someone comes looking for me.”

“Yes, that’s probably for the best.” Wrapping himself in his blankets, Sebastian watched Lawrence put his pyjamas back on. “Goodnight, Lawrence. I hope…I hope you’ll come to see me again.” He did his best impression of blushing desire, and Lawrence smiled at him. It was a kind smile, and Sebastian once again considered converting him to demonhood – when his contract with Ciel was at an end, of course.

He watched Lawrence slip away into the dark corridors of the school and let himself relax, completely satisfied. Knowing that his time at the school was finite, he intended to have the younger man as many times as he possibly could, in as many ways as he could as well; now that he’d felt the touch of another after so long going without, it would be so hard to go back to a life of celibacy under Ciel.

Well, it would be worth it eventually; he would have Ciel’s soul in the end, consume the boy utterly, and after that, well…perhaps he could devote the next decade or so to blackening Lawrence Bluer’s immortal soul. He was already a pervert, pursuing his teacher so relentlessly, and that kind of depravity was always admired in Hell. 

Sebastian stretched out under his blankets, grinning to himself. He closed his eyes and imagined Lawrence Bluer as a demon, with fine wings and a wicked tongue. The night had worn into the small hours of the morning by that time, and he knew he would have to get up soon to see to Ciel’s comforts and demands, but he knew that no order or instruction the little Earl gave him that day could wipe the satisfied smirk from his face as he thought about fisting his hands in Lawrence Bluer’s wings and _devouring_ him.

 

*

 

“I’m still astounded at the lengths those four went to,” Ciel said over the rim of his teacup one morning a few weeks later. They were back at the Phantomhive manor again, having reached the conclusion of the mystery they were chasing, and life was back to normal – with just one small difference. 

As well as dreaming of the moment he could finally eat Ciel’s soul, Sebastian also dreamed of the moment he finally persuaded Lawrence Bluer to become the perfect predator, unbound by such petty things as mortal bodies and human etiquette. He had already known the boy was a pervert – the many nights that he and ‘Mr Michaelis’ had spent together were proof of that – and to find out that he was a schemer and an accessory to murder too had only made Sebastian more certain that the boy would be a wonderful addition to the demonic ranks. 

Of course, the horror written all over Lawrence’s face when Sebastian had revealed his true identity had been delightful. No doubt the boy was still wondering if any of what had happened between them had been real; well, after his affair with Ciel was concluded, Sebastian would be more than willing to show little Lawrence the absolute truth of his nature. 

“I, too, was amazed by the level of depravity in that school,” Sebastian replied coolly, offering Ciel a plate of shortbread. “Humans are so infinitely fascinating.” And as Ciel snapped his sharp little teeth around the biscuit in his hand, Sebastian dreamed again of Lawrence Bluer, bewinged and fanged, pinning him to the floor and ravaging him completely.


End file.
